Kiss & Tell
by Devilzzz
Summary: Ginny and Draco both have their wishes. But a spell to make them true lead them to get stuck into the future together; until their wishes are granted. Completed.
1. Quickspell

Kiss & Tell

-------

__

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. Some settings do too.

Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy both have their dreams. But a spell to make them true ends them up in a deadly crisis of getting stuck in the future... in other words, Draco's twenty and works at a local muggle bar, and Ginny's a nineteen year old low-life prostitute. Um...yeah.

****

Ginny

It started with a spell. Just a simple, frigging spell. I know I shouldn't have trusted a spellbook that was titled something in French. This incident was even worse than the Tom Riddle scene, because at least he was hot! But did Draco Malfoy have to be in this? Rat faced muggle-born hater, Draco Malfoy? Sure, lots of girls goggled at his extremely fatique figure but please, not me. No, I was completely innocent. I hadn't even had my first kiss yet, and I was fifteen already! People have them when they're five sometimes! That's what I heard, anyway.

So, I looked through the spellbook, and actually found an english translated one.

__

Dreamcatcher

The ability to submit your biggest sensation of fantasy to come true.

Dreamcatcher...cute. I think it's the name of a frigging Stephen King book, though. And although he's truly brilliant, he does look a bit scary-looking. 

Anyways, before I knew it, I was mixing up the ingredients to this miracle maker and placing them into a raving fire in a candle and letting them burn and crawl their wax while I collect the leftovers and put them into a small vial. Now, here comes the nasty part. This is where you might want to skip. I had to put some kind of a DNA in it or something, so I spit in it and it turned a greenish, whitish color.

Now I had to drink it while thinking hard about what I wanted in my life. 

And you know how stupid I was? I asked for my true love. Yeah, sounds corny, but I really DID want to have someone love me. There was nothing else I wanted, not even Harry Potter. I just wanted my true love to arrive, now, so I could get to know him. Stupidity rules all, I guess.

So I drank it, and it tasted like wax and salt mixed together with some vinegar or something. But I drank it as fast as I could, concentrating on the thought of my true love giving me my first kiss, and marrying me when I turned seventeen...

And that's when all hell broke loose.

****

Draco

Of course, unlike Weasley, I read everything carefully, and returned the book carefully. Except I was stupid enough to not pay attention to the little caption under that consisted of the words: **Warning - Be careful for what you wish for.**

Now what kind of a gayass statement is that, I thought. I had the potion already made, in my vial, so I didn't pay a bit attention.

I wish I had.

I concentrated hard on my wish, and drank it slowly, taking in the horrible taste of acid that nearly burned my tongue, and a faint smell of vinegar reached my nostrils while drinking. I concentrated as hard as I could for the thing I wanted most right now, and then, I felt myself bloating suddenly.

It was like taking the Polyjuice Potion while using a Portkey. You were moving through time, literally, while your body was quickly dissolving into ice.

And that's when I landed. 

"Shit!" I cried out, the striking pain in my back against the hard concrete.

"You alright, Bill?" a voice interrupted my screaming rage.

"Bill?" I asked, blinking my eyes into vision. A large, bald man about fifty looked down at me, his wide apple-shaped face with raven colored eyes.

"Woah, you must've hit that head bad, huh? C'mon, let's get you back, there's a new stripper looking for a job. Interview's in a few minutes...c'mon," the large man said, grabbing his slender arm and picking him up in balance. I gasped. I was taller, and my arms were lengthened. I was suddenly in urge to look at a mirror, but I gulped instead.

"Yes, must've hit it hard, because I can't seem to remember your name."

"Ah, Bill, thas my boy, always joking around. It's me, Johnny, don't yeah remember?" he barked hastily, and I found myself heading back into a small, square-shaped building that was painted in strange colors.

"Oh, yeah, joking, Johnny, that's me," I said, even though I had no idea in hell what was going on.

We went through a small room which looked like a diner, with stools, chairs, and some tables, wine glasses, and various other items. Finally, we found our destination and I saw that I was in a office that said outside the door, "William Madoick".

Who the hell was that? Was that me? But - my wish had nothing to do with any of this! I found myself getting throughly frustrated until Johnny pointed someone sitting in a chair across the desk. I found myself gaping.

It was obviously a hooker, or a trained stripper. She was wearing high-knee purple clad boots, with a pink, leather skirt that looked like shorts, and a yellow tank top. Her hair was curled and messy, into a mass of flaming red, and her wide, brown eyes were looking bewildered. 

"Pretty looker, ain't she? Can't help but gape, that's how our Bill is," chuckled Johnny. 

"Um...yes," the hooker replied uncertainly.

"Well, I'll leave yeah two alone," Johnny grunted, winking as he slammed the crooked door behind him.

"What the hell is going on? What're you doing here Malfoy?! And what the fuck am I wearing?" the hooker suddenly got up, tugging down her skirt.

"I don't know! I did this spell and...wait, do you know me?" I asked. She had called me MALFOY, after all.

"Yes! It's me, Gin- I mean, Weasley," she answered.

My eyes bugged out. Weasley? Weasley looking that damn sexy? Impossible.

"What! You can't be - you're - you're..." I didn't finish.

"Pretty? Maybe. Slutty? Very! What the hell happened? I tried this Dreamcatcher thing..."

"You tried that too?" I asked, gaping even more.

"Yeah! Did you? Anyways, I wished something, but obviously it didn't work..." she stammered, blushing.

"What'd you wish for, Weasel? To become a prostitute? A stripper? Because according to 'Johnny', you're supposed to be my new one."

"Are - what - I - no - I," Weasley closed her eyes, groaning, and plopped down into her seat once more, her hand over her forehead.

I managed a grin. Things were going to be interesting...

****

-------

Well, what'd you think? Good, bad? I am actually having fun with this one...let me know! Don't worry, you'll find out how this connects to their 'dreams'.

Remember to review,

love,

-Court


	2. Ginger

Kiss & Tell

-------

__

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. Some settings do too. Johnny and the Dreamcatcher spell belongs to me and Mr.King here (he owns the title)... *nods knowingly at the big man beside her* *he nods back and says 'what the hell am I doing here in a HP fiction?'*

****

Ginny

I knew I was going to regret this. Well, not really, but if I say that, it seems like I have more common sense, doesn't it? Anyways, I just landed in this stupid, hard chair that seems to be made out of plastic leather or something. I examine everything around me and of course, my brilliance (hah!) figures that I am in a tiny office where scattered papers are all around, and photographs of half-naked girls posted on the walls. And guess what, the story gets better! Uh-huh! Really!

Two guys come in. One is fat, almost bald, with yellow teeth and wearing a ripped suit. He smells really bad, but of course, so does the whole office. Like smoke. From drugs. 

And guess who the other one is? That's right, my lovelies, there standing there is Draco fucking Malfoy, who looks absolutely gorgeous, I might add! He looks about twenty, twenty one maybe, with a slim figure. The rat-faced boy has vanished, everybody. Here comes ultra-sexy Draco Malfoy, who's face has straightened out, and he has enough brains to have his hair over his forehead like a frame, instead of having in slicked back with gel. Believe me, I almost choked on my own saliva, he was wearing almost the same attire the fat guy was, except his suit wasn't the least bit ripped. I guess if you have a great body like his, clothes don't rip so often. But enough about that...

He actually EXAMINED me! Like I was his food or something. He was leering. Maybe if it was Harry, I would've blushed furiously. If it was somebody else I would've giggled. But even behind that gorgeous face I could not deny that Draco Malfoy was an evil son of a bitch that I wanted to kill. But hey, he was still hot.

****

Draco

I knew I shouldn't have counted on her being civil to me. After all, I HAD grinned at her utmost misery. But that wasn't my fault that it was amusing! Weasley, sprouted into a nineteen year old with slutty clothes. Extremely NICE slutty clothes, I might add.

"Oh God, I can't believe this...how are we going to get out?" she moaned, her hands still over her face. I rolled my eyes. For a brave, noble and bold Gryffindor, she sure was acting like a baby.

"Oh, stop whining Weasley. We simply discover once again the book that started it all and do the counterspell," I said professionally, my voice coming out cool and sophisticated. She took her hands off of her face and glared at me.

"Wow, you're so brilliant, Malfoy. I mean, all we have to do is wander around the muggle streets and look in the trash, and bingo!"

I had no idea what she was talking about, but I didn't want to know either. I simply grabbed her arm, forcing her to get up.

"Look, Weasley, as soon as we get out and apparate to somewhere where we can get our supplies, we can be out of here and never have to talk to each other again. But we made a freaking mistake, so do I have to spell it out for you? W- e- A-r- e S- t- u- c- k," I said grimly, gripping her arm tightly still.

"Let me go," she squirmed, and I leaned forward so we were face to face. She gave a small gasp and tried to back away, but I got hold of her other arm and gripped her shoulders.

"Now the first thing we have to do," I said, whispering in her ear, "Is to get you out of those absurd clothes."

****

Ginny

"Now the first thing we have to do," he said, leaning close, (he smelled oddly of wine and cologne) whispering in my ear, fanning my face, "Is to get you out of those absurd clothes."

Now, I didn't know what I was expecting but I sure didn't expect that. Maybe I even expected him to kiss me or something, but that's ridiculous...why would he kiss me? While I was lost in my thoughts, I found myself being pulled away by Draco, and entering through many hallways until he knocked into a particular one.

The fat man I had seen came out. 

"Hello, Johnny, I was wondering if you have something fashionable for...err- Ginger here. Maybe something longer? I dislike these clothes," he said casually, eyeing Ginny.

I, of course, widened my eyes. Ginger? What kind of a sick, slutty name is that?

'Johnny' laughed. "Why, Bill, why would you like something longer?"

I wanted to punch him right in his fat face. I guess Draco knew what I was thinking right then, because he gripped my hand tightly in his, which I had the urge to take away, because my hands were beginning to feel very sweaty.

"Can you just do it?!" Draco- err - Malfoy barked at him, immensely pissed. My eyes stretched out more. I had no idea in hell that Draco Malfoy had such a bad temper.

Johnny backed off, silencing. He went inside the room and after several minutes, arrived back with a slinky, black cocktail dress that would've reached four inches after my knees.

"It's the longest thing I have," he said, staring at him coldly.

"Thank you," replied Dra- Malfoy in a more icier tone. And then he stomped off, his hand tugging me. I waved politely to Johnny, who managed a small smile back, and we headed outside.

"Draco! I mean, Malfoy! Stop pulling me!" I demanded, wringing my sweaty fingers out of his. The same, tingling feeling remained at my skin.

"Put this on," he merely said, flinging the dress toward me. I caught it and then I stared blankly at him.

"I am NOT dressing in front of you in the middle of the streets," I said stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, Weasley, have it your own way. Go inside and dress."

I slowly went inside and heard music beginning to start. It must've been some sort of club, or a semi-bar. Confused, I went into a nearby bathroom and undressed and redressed into the black cocktail dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but gasp.

I looked nothing like the fifteen year old I used to be. The usual, freckled apple-shaped face was gone. The freckles softened, and spread over my small nose, and my hair was slightly curly and shoulder-length. My lips glowered and shined. I was - pretty! For the first time in my life, I was pretty. I grinned, and then my grinned flickered as I thought about how I had to wait four more years when I got back to the present. 

I shook my head and proceeded out the door and went through the hallway to outside, where Draco was waiting impatiently.

He looked at me, his eyes wandering and a smirk stretched out into his stupid face.

"What?" I asked, glaring.

"You look strange with those boots and the dress," he said, bursting into laughter.

I rolled my eyes. Boys. I took the boots off and flung them over into another sidewalk.

"You're going to walk barefoot?" he said, his eyes bugging out.

"Who cares? As soon as we hit a deserted spot, we can apparate anyway," I said, shrugging. And then, suddenly, I noticed something.

"Dra- Malfoy! We don't know how _to_ apparate! Oh no!" I always worry.

"Relax, Weasley!" he barked, "Father told me years ago. And since this is an emergency, I actually have a chance."

I took a deep breath. "Oh thank God," I muttered. He rolled his eyes. Why does he always do that? I thought curiously.

As we walked on though, there were many muggles crossing the streets and I knew it was a far way long before we found an empty area. And it was getting cold.

"Draco, I am getting cold," I whined, and then I noticed I called him by his first name. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Good for you," he replied.

I glared at him as we walked and finally he sighed and relented.

"Okay, fine, Weasley," he said, and took the top shirt of his suit off. Now he looked strange, with a blue, striped shirt with a scrappy tie.

He covered me with it and I shivered and clutched it around me, settling into the soft warmth.

****

Draco

It's amazing how girls get crazy over some small thing. Giving Gin- err - Weasley the jacket off of my suit made her smile and sigh. Pathetic little twit, I thought to myself, trying not to laugh.

Soon, she started complaining about how hard the ground was against her feet. I ignored her, of course. I wasn't about to give her my own damn shoes, for God's sakes! We finally reached a deserted area by the park and I clutched her hand again. She looked up at me in surprise.

"C'mon, think about the Leaky Cauldron and close your eyes," I merely said, trying to ignore the tingling rage that spread across my skin. She closed her eyes and I followed, and I felt my body elevating somewhere else, and we were there.

"Mr. Malfoy," a voice said. I looked and managed a small grin.

"Hi, Tom. I was wondering if you could get us a room," I said casually.

"It's your lucky day, because I only have one left. We're packed and all. With Christmas, people visiting all over," Tom said, grinning, his tooth gleaming.

Ginny- Weasley's eyes widened. "Christmas?" she croaked. She was absolutely pathetic, I decided.

"Room 217," he said, handing me the key.

I took it and smiled politely and grabbed Ginny's arm. We went up several stairs and hallways until we reached 217, down at the very end.

I put the key in and turned, and we entered.

It was a small, tidy room, with a dresser, a closet, and a bed.

One bed.

King-sized.

Ginny screamed.

Now, this was more than I can handle.

****

Courtney

Yeah, okay, I made a lot of mistakes probably, but I am having so much fun with this one that I won't even bother with them. But guys, if I make any huge mistakes, REMEMBER to mention them right away. Like, if I made the setting wrong or anything. I don't know exactly how to apparate because JK Rowling never mentioned how to, did she? I hope I did it right. Sorry for any mistakes, HP or Grammar related.

Thanks for all your reviews!!!!!!! LOVED THEM!

remember to leave one again,

Love,

-Court


	3. Shower Fiasco

Kiss & Tell

-------

__

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. Some settings do too. Johnny and the Dreamcatcher spell belongs to me and the title is from Stephen King (lucky!) 

SK: Is this story done yet?

DZ: Sorry, Mr. King, but this is only the third chapter...

SK: This is the worst scary story I ever read...

DZ: It's not a scary story!

SK: Oh, I see...

DZ: Anyway, I have to complain to you about the girl who played Carrie...I mean, I looked WAY much more like Carrie then her! How dare you!

SK: Err-

DZ: And by the way, 'Misery' is so freaking long! I know your brilliant and all, but it took me five hours to get through ten pages! And I am the girl that read the fourth HP book in three hours!

SK: ERR- WELL at least my stories are scary!

DZ: Frankly, Mr. King, I think it's your picture in the back of books that are a bit scary...

SK: WHY YOU LITTLE! I'll give you scary...

(Courtney interrupts: Okay back to the story)

(meanwhile, Stephen and Devilzzz begin to get into a catfight with books...err- don't ask)

****

Ginny

I was awestruck. Seriously, there's nothing worse than being stuck in bed with your worst enemy. Especially if there's a high risk that you snore, or that he snores. So I made a promise to myself: It was only one night, so stop acting like a baby, wait until he falls asleep and then you can, and he won't hear if you snore or talk in your sleep or not. 

Of course, there are worse things to think about. Like what happens when you get up in the morning and your breath smells and his breath smells too? I mean, I always wondered how married couples go along. I mean, your husband gets up and says 'Good morning' and kisses you with that bad breath of his. Now, how can they stand that? 

But anyways, I was more concerned of how close we were going to be while we slept. When you sleep, I think you move around unintentionally without knowing it, and if I wake up in the morning on top of Draco Malfoy, I don't think I would've stand it.

Of course, we debated. He said that if I didn't feel comfortable sleeping with a boy I might as well sleep on the floor. Well, I wasn't about to do that, and he wasn't either, so we both agreed to sleep there and then the next morning, we'd be out of here, because this spell thing was worrying us to hell. Well, I wasn't sure about him, but it was Christmas, which meant I was missing out on Christmas...in the future, anyway.

There was a small bathroom too, so Malfoy and I naturally fought over that, too. He said he wanted to take a quick shower and brush his teeth and that girls take baths and I would be too long. I wasn't about to admit that I did perfer baths in the night instead of showers, but I said I would take a short one, so finally I raced into the bathroom when he wasn't looking and slammed the door, locking it hastily.

His protests were drowned out by the water in the shower. Since I had done it unfairly, I decided to take a quick shower too. I undressed and went in, untying my hair from it's ponytail and reaching for the soap.

I guess I thought that the lock would work - but I was dangerously, dangerously wrong.

****

Draco

It started out okay, until the fight came about who got to use the bathroom first. I finally won the debate, promising (hah!) that I would only take a few minutes, and then turning around to do something, and then I heard the slam of the door and I knew Weasley had gone in before me.

That bitch, I thought wryly, furious with myself. I could hear her soft laughter behind the door.

I should've gotten it first! Finally, I stalked toward the door and turned the knob, and to my deep surprise, the lock unfastened. Guess it doesn't work, I thought vaguely, and went inside.

A foam of steam reached my eyes and I rubbed my eyes, heat surrounding me. Unlike what Weasley had said, she was taking a shower - on full blast of hot water! Damnit, even I didn't take showers that heatfilled! What was Weasley thinking?

"Help! Help!" her voice shouted.

What the -

"Oh God, the shower's broken, it's all hot water! Malfoyyyyyyy!, please, MALFOOYYYYYYYYYY!! FERRETTT!" she screamed, and I guess she thought that I was in the bedroom, still. I wanted to smirk and let her melt, but then a though arose in my mind: What if Weasley got out, and ....she....

The thought of Weasley, naked made me come to my senses.

I took a towel from the bathroom and closing my eyes, I opened the curtain slightly and said, "Here, wrap this around yourself, and then get out," or something dumb like that. Perhaps it was the shock of her seeing me, but she screamed and yanked the towel so harshly from my hand that I fell in the bathtub of hot water splattering on me, and soon, I heard a certain female cry out and land on top of me, the softness of the towel rubbing against my soaked shirt.

****

Ginny

Oh God, never mind what I said about bad breath and sleeping with your enemy. This was fucking worse!!! The moment Draco arrived, I screamed and reached for the towel that he was offering to me, closed -eyed, and I guess tugging it so hard made him lose balance and fall harshly into the bathtub, his shirt and pants drenching in hot water. I giggled a bit and went foward, carefully wrapping the towel tightly around my self and went to pull Malfoy up - and then I slipped on the soap, and my head banged against his neck and the next thing I knew - I was on top of his back. 

"Weasel, get off," he grumbled, his hair soaked and silver strands tumbling all over his forehead. I got off, my stomach aching with pain.

The shower suddenly stopped, and Malfoy got up, rubbing his head vigorously.

"What the hell were you thinking? God, look what you did to my clothes! These are the only clothes I have, Weasley! Unlike you, I was pretending to be a muggle named 'Bill' for no damn reason, and look WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED when that MOTHER FUCKING SPELL!"

He was having a mental breakdown, I knew. If I didn't know better, I would've thought he'd burst into tears. But no, Malfoy WOULD NEVER ever cry in front of a girl, much less cry.

His glare was so menacing I backed away, and the knot in my towel broke loose, and it fell off. His eyes widened, and before I could do anything, or say anything, or much less slap him for that hungry stare that filled his face, the shower came on back again, in full blast of cold, freezing water and it attacked Malfoy, I quickly spun the towel around me again, shrieking.

Needless to say, after our little shower fiasco, we had a hard time falling asleep that night.

****

Draco

Fine, fine, I LOOKED when Weasley's towel blew off unexpectantly. But, that's what normal boys do. And believe me, I only saw a bust of flesh before the water blinded my eyes again. Of course, I enjoyed that spare second, so forgive me.

But when after we had our little 'shower', I didn't have my wand with me, so I couldn't dry the wet clothes, so I had to sleep in my boxers, instead. Apparently Weasley found this remotely amusing, because she was laughing as she slipped under the covers with her little 'cocktail dress' of hers.

What we had finally decided, was that tomorrow, we would eat breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron and then go to Ollivander's for wands, and then somehow we'd transport ourselves to our houses or somewhere where someone could help us.

We decided that after we located ourselves back into the present, we would go our seperate ways and never speak of this again. At least, that's what we decided.

****

Ginny

Well, the first part didn't go too well. Because we learned why Draco was a muggle named 'Bill' in the future. 

It was all over the old Witch Weekly and Daily Prophet papers that were splattered on the little tables that the Leaky Cauldron had breakfasts on. Luckily it was nearly vacant, for Christmas had sent many people home after a good night's sleep from traveling.

The breakfast was good - Draco had coffee and a few blueberry muffins, while I chose organge juice and cereal.

He snorted at my breakfast, of course. But that was before he saw the magazines and papers that were in the middle of the table. He reached for one, ignoring me, and I did the same, trying to avoid his icy stare, and opened Witch Weekly to it's second page. That's when I saw the headline.

****

Malfoy - Undercover Muggle?

__

Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, is happily wedded to Laurine Donovan Malfoy, who says she has never had a better life. She says she is supporting the fact of Malfoy's new job in the Ministry of the department of 'Missing Persons'. He is rumored to have been sent on a unknown mission to catch a pureblood witch that has been missing for a couple of years after she graduated Albus Dumbledore's fine school, Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and has been missing ever since she visited Rome with her husband, Harry Potter (i.e. The Boy Who Lived). Rumors are that he is sent to get a muggle job in northern London and search around, as the wife of Harry Potter is in the muggle world -

I stopped reading and started poking Malfoy and reading it aloud. He gasped when I read out that Laurine Donovan Malfoy was married to him, and he snorted when I mentioned he was supposed to be looking for Harry Potter's wife (who'd marry him?) and then I read the end.

"Rumors are that he is sent to get a muggle job in northern London and search around, as the wife of Harry Potter is in the muggle world, and Mr. Potter is willing to pay Mr. Malfoy if he can find his beloved wife, who is nineteen, 5'6, red flaming hair, brown eyes and is under the name of.." I stopped reading, as Draco gaped at me.

"Virginia Weasley," I finished.


	4. Careful What You Wish For

Kiss & Tell

-------

__

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. Some settings do too. I own Laurine Malfoy.Johnny and the Dreamcatcher spell also belongs to me and the title is from Stephen King.

SK: I see you're not speaking to me.

DZ: *Silence*

SK: I knew it.

DZ: *Silence*

SK: C'MON! Speak to me!

DZ: NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT that Jane Eyre is better than Gone With The Wind.

SK: NEVER! NEVER! 

****

Ginny

Okay...that WAS unexpected.

Then Malfoy did the craziest thing. He pulled me by the arm and roared, "Yes! Now I'll be more rich! C'mon, Weasley, let's get you to Potter!"

There was that weird, crazy grin in that handsome - err - arrogant face, and an ambitious gleam in his eye. Now I was SURE he was meant to be in Slytherin. I took my arm away, with the sudden urge to smack him.

"Are you insane, Malfoy? We've got to get out of here! It's a wonder how Tom didn't regonize me...my God, people are looking for me! And - and - my God, you're fucking married! And you're supposed to be an undercover muggle...if we stay here more, the future is all going to be told to us in a platter! Let's get out while we have the chance!" 

I smiled, proud of my little speech.

"Oh shut up, Weasley, aren't you the least bit curious what it's like to ravish Potter at least?" he snarled.

My smile vanished.

"You - you - sick - sick little..."

"You stay right there. I have to open my Gringotts account...and pay back Tom for the room!" 

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

  
"Fine!"

"Will you quit saying fine?!"

"No! YOU quit saying fine!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine..." He made a motion as if to shake my shoulders but paused instead.

Finally, Dra- err- Malfoy made a angry sound, as if he was a lion or something, and stalked right out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Fine," I muttered to myself.

****

Draco

That didn't go too well. As soon as I told the goblins to open the vault for Mr. Malfoy, they asked me if I had the key, and of course I didn't, so they forced me to leave. So now, I was outside, cursing under my breath. I didn't want to go back to Weasley, because I knew I wouldn't be able to resist - err - handle that bad temper of hers; and I knew I couldn't go back in and try to attack goblins, because first of all, they'd most likely attack me. So I let instinct control me. And I went to the Malfoy Manor.

****

Ginny

"Little prat, thinks he's got everything, stupid little," I said, still talking to myself. I wanted to punch Malfoy in the face. But, at the same time I wanted to cuddle him. Now, this was a big dilemma. My lip began trembling, and I thought, oh no, here come the waterfalls. Stop crying, you're such a baby, I thought to myself. But I started crying anyway. I wanted to see Hogwarts again - to send letters to my family...

Family...oh, how I wanted to see them again...

Hey, you don't need a wand to see your family, a tiny voice erupted.

Hey, you're right... I thought back. I took a deep breath and went through the lobby and into the font desk to ask Tom for some floo powder.

****

Draco

I rang the doorbell. Now, that's pretty stupid for a guy that lives here. But I had to. And I wasn't surprised when a strange-looking house elf opened the door. But I was surprised to see that the house-elf was smoking a cigar. A cigar with 'M' imprinted on it.

"Oh! Master! Clariese is sorry!" 'Clariese' quickly put it away. 

"Come in, Miss has been asking for you," Clariese prompted, and started banging her head against the closed door. I rolled my eyes.

"Missss!" Clariese hollered after she was done. I looked at her strangely and she turned slightly crimson - well actually, dark green - and stumbled as she went up the stairs to fetch the 'Miss.' I figured she was new or something. 

I don't know what I was expecting - my mother, maybe - but this woman was certainly NOT my mother. She had long, silky hair that was colored black, and her eyes flashed of a deep violet, her lips thin and her body frail...she was like an exotic princess, and I knew I was gawking. She was wearing a strapless, blue gown that reached and covered her feet, and on her neck shimmered several necklaces consisting of gold, diamonds and other rare gems. On her wrists dangled many bracelets with jewels formed on them. 

"Oh, you came back," she said carelessly, moving gracefully down the stairs. I stared at the beautiful creature before me and I knew that my mouth was fully gaping too.

"Well? Did you find her?" she said, her voice shone with a streak of luridness.

It took a few minutes before I knew what she was talking about.

"Umm...yes. Yes. She's at the - the - Leaky Cauldron," I said, my voice shaking. "I need my wand..."

"You stupid idiot! What if she gets away?" Laurine had a slight southern British accent.

"That's why I need my wand!" I snapped at her. How dare she speak to me like that? So, she had good beauty...Gin- err- Weasley wasn't that bad looking either and SHE didn't act like this!

"Fine. Clariese! Go get Mr. Malfoy's wand, please," she called. There were footsteps up the stairs as Laurine waved her hand dismissively.

"There. Done," she hissed, and headed toward the living room. I was regretting ever coming to this room when the house-elf tripped over the stairs and sprawled on the floor, a cigar on one hand and my wand in the other. I tugged the wand out of her hand and she bowed clumsily before running to the kitchens.

Without even more or so a goodbye, I opened the door and closed it behind me, waiting to show Weasley the good news.

****

Ginny

The house was empty. The Burrow, for the first time as I could see it was - empty. There was no people that I knew of in this house. The furniture had been taken away, and the rooms were bare. I felt the tears tugging at my eyelids again. My God, when was I going out of this hellhole? It had only been a couple of days and already was I having breakdowns! I couldn't blame Malfoy...

Where WERE they? It was impossible they'd moved out - wasn't it?

I gulped, and made my way to my room. It was empty, except for my old bed, even though the covers had been ripped off. A forbidding emotion began to fill my stomach. How could this be? How?

I clutched the small bag full of floo powder and walked downstairs to prooceded to go downstairs to the fireplace - but then something glimmered at the edge of my bed and I saw it - my wand. A confusion surrounded my mind, but I grabbed it and clutched it tightly, sighing.

"Peviliso DMalfoy," I hissed. It was an accurate spell I had learned in Charms in my fourth year, to find a certain person.

The wand gleamed slightly and rose up in the air and began flying in the direction of downstairs. When I reached it, I saw it was pointing at the fireplace. I raised my eyebrows and did the spell again. It did the same thing, and I was wondering what kinds of places that were connected to the floo-network...there were many...

Malfoy Manor! Of course! I gave a sigh of relief, throughly annoyed that Malfoy had gone there, but proud for my permit of brilliance at this matter of time.

I spoke the name clearly and coughed slightly as the fire burned the sides of my body and through heat flashes and colors, I fell into another fireplace. I choked, grasping something for balance when a voice spoke out.

"Excuse me - what is your business here?" a voice erupted. A female voice. I cautiously turned around, some dirt seeping through my dress.

I gaped. It was a beautiful woman, with black hair and an unusual mix of violet brims in her eyes. She was wearing a lovely, sleek, strapless gown that covered her feet and her jewelery covered most of her body.

"Um...I am looking for..." I paused. Was it possible that this was Laurine Malfoy? If it was -...

A voice interrupted my thoughts. The familiar, deep, male voice.

"Just came back, I have to look things in the library..."

"Draco!" I said, taking a deep breath. He was staring at me.

"What're you doing here?" he hissed at me. I shook my head dismissively.

"That doesn't matter...I have my wand! We can finally get out of here!" I said.

Laurine looked at the both of us curiously.

"I have my wand too," he said smugly. I glared at him.

"Fine. Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. How could he compete at this time?

"C'mon, let's go to the library and look up the ...spell," he finally said, and grabbed my hand. I felt the shock again - the tingling rising. I pulled away, so he grabbed hold of my arm instead and led me upstairs.

****

Draco

I noticed that she pulled away from the embrace of my hand, as if repulsed by it. Anger rising, I grabbed her tightly by the arm forcefully and practically dragged her upstairs. She followed like a little puppy and we finally reached my library.

"Wow," she whispered under her breath. I couldn't help but smirk. This library at the Malfoy Manor was built larger than the one at Hogwarts - mostly containing dark arts, but there were also the same books there, including restricted ones, and basic spellbooks that were used when I was very little.

I headed to one part of the section, and looked through the various books and I reached it out, looking at it.

"This is it, isn't it?" I said, showing her the cover - a leather, black cover with french words entitled on it. She nodded, and grinned, snatching it out of my hands.

"How did you find that so fast?"

"Everything is organized, here, Weasley," I said smugly. She didn't seem to be listening. She was searching through the pages and gave a squeal as she pointed at the Dreamcatcher spell. We read through it and turned the pages for the remedies or counterspell - anything. There was usually that after the actual spell, but of course I never read it.

I turned my eyes to it as Weasley gave a cry of horror and read something aloud.

"_To end the submittion of the Dreamcatcher spell, the wish must run it's own course and be accepted,_" she read aloud, her mouth open.

"So?" I asked, blankly.

"It means! It means that - unless we fulfill our wishes soon...we're stuck here forever," Ginny said, her shoulders slumping. I tugged it out of her reach and flipped through the pages and threw it against the wall.

  
"D- Malfoy!" Gin- Weasley cried out.

"Oh, fucking great! Fucking great!" I said, my fists clenched. "It's impossible then. We're stuck."

"There's still some hope..oh, who am I kidding? We're in such a mess," she said, plomping her head into her lap as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"I guess we have to try, at least. What was your wish?" I asked.

She didn't respond. "Come on, Weasley! Unless our wishes are granted, we are stuck forever!"

Weasley took a deep breath and looked up at me. "To find - my - my true love," she mumbled.

I gaped. "Are you fucking serious? Then this is impossible!"

She gave me a menacing look. "So this is my fault, is it?" she said, standing up and grabbing my arm - "Fine, Malfoy, let's hear yours."

I mumbled. 

"What? I can't hearrr you," she said mockingly.

"I said! To - to have the pefrmkiss," I murmured at the last part.

  
"What?!" she leaned closer. "Say it again."

"TO HAVE THE PERFECT KISS!" I roared. "THERE! YOU HAVE IT!"

I turned away from her, and I knew my cheeks were tinging red ...it was a mere wish...I thought after it was done, I could wish for something more - like the best lay I ever had, or...

"Perfect kiss?" she repeated in disbelief. Ginny burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny! I was just testing it!"

"Sure!" she erupted into giggles. "My God, you'd expect my wish from a girl, but Malfoy, perfect kiss? No wonder you were so reluctant to admit it."

I grabbed her by the shoulders and she stopped laughing. Fear filled her face, and satisfaction began drenching against me.

"I am glad you stopped laughing!" I managed to say, digging my nails threatningly into her shoulder. She squirmed in my grip and I realized how close we were - and that her lips were inches away from mine.

"Malfoy?" she breathed, her warm breath fanning my lips. I closed my eyes, and tugged at her strands of red curls...she was intoxicating, and I was stuck in the moment. I had imagined kissing her for a long time, but this was the only time I admitted I wanted to do it as badly. She let one of her hands grip my side.

"Mmm?" I answered.

"Let's try," she whispered, and finally, I realized what she was about to do when the movement of her lips collided with mine, at long last.

****

Courtney

That was 8 pages of shit...the only part I liked was the end of this chapter - I'll do better next time, and I hope there's more humor in the next chapter (although I did have a good giggle at the imagery of a house-elf smoking a cigar)! Thanks for all your reviews!!! (Download "If You Leave" by Good Charlotte, because that's the song in the background that would go perfectly with this chapter)

Remember to review,

__

Love,

****

-Court


	5. One Hell Of A Kiss

Kiss & Tell

-------

__

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. Some settings do too. I own Laurine Malfoy. And Clariese, the hippie-dippie- house elf! Johnny and the Dreamcatcher spell also belongs to me and the title is from Stephen King.

SK: Is this how it's going to be?

DZ: Yes.

SK: Fine. Fine. I'll admit that Lois Duncan novels are more suspenseful than Gillian Cross ones, but that's it.

DZ: What about the Jane Eyre and Gone With The Wind?

SK: WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME??!!

****

Ginny

Um...yeah.

So isn't this a crazy scene? Two enemies, stuck in the future and they suddenly kiss in an lustful embrace. Wow, unexpected. Naturally, as his lips slipped over mine, that ended the kiss, and we were just stuck there, standing and looking at each other. When it was happening, or before it happened, it may have been romantic, but after it was done with, there was no romance whatsoever. In fact, nothing even happened. We were still stuck in the future.

"Wow, Weasley, what a kiss," Draco- Mal - oh what the heck, Draco commented sarcastically.

I glared at him, feeling heat rise up to my cheeks. "Yeah, you too, Malfoy, next time I have a crazy urge to do something insane like that, be sure to send me to Saint M's."

That's when the door opened. Draco and I both turned around and saw a house-elf. Smoking a cigar.

"Err - what the hell?" I whispered, but Draco ignored me completely.

"Clariese...what brings you here?" he asked sternly. The house-elf suddenly looked surprised, as if she had forgotten.

"Oh yes...um, Miss wants you to come down to dinner," the house-elf stated nervously.

"Tell her to go to hell," replied Draco rudely. I widened my eyes, but the house-elf merely grinned and went away.

"That's a weird house-elf," I whispered.

"She's mental," Draco hissed back.

****

Draco

Okay, so, the kiss wasn't SO bad. I actually enjoyed it. But while I was kissing her I was thinking about one of my ex girlfriends, so I guess we lost our chances of going back to the present.

  
"Oh well, maybe it's better to stay in the future," I suggested sadly.

"Better? I still haven't - oh God! I want to go back to when I was fifteen! I don't want to lose four years of my life, Draco! Why can't you understand? I want to experience a date - different boys -"

"Sex?"

She glared at me. "Thanks you just ruined an almost civil conversation!"

"Civil?" I raised my eyebrow. "You having a mental breakdown is civil?"

"Argh! I hate talking to you!" she reported, tugging at her hair.

"Look; I don't know what to do, okay? We've already tried!" I was yelling now. I was tired of Ginny and her complaints, I was tired of myself and MY complaints. I was tired of the future. Too much was being revealed to us now. I didn't think I could stand it.

"Tried? Is this what you call trying? Well you'll have to try harder, then!" she shrieked, stomping her foot at the utmost fury.

"Fine! You want trying? I'll give you trying!" I grabbed her by the shoulders harshly and planted my lips on hers again. It felt good to clear my mind and only concentrate on the delicacy that was moving against my mouth - for now, anyway. I pulled my arms around her waist and pushed her against me as she gave a muffled groan and parted her lips slightly for me to enter. She kissed back after a while, with a heated moistioned on her tongue as she moved it across mine, sliding it seductively. This was too much. I pushed her harder against me, gripping her hips so that my nails were digging into the fabric of her dress.

She was pushed backwards into one of the tables in the library - not that she seemed to mind, anyway - and I was suddenly on top of her. In the back of my mind I was vaguely wondering what she looked like naked when she slipped one of her hands in my hair, tugging at it. I groaned and slid my lips from hers to her chin, my tongue wandering down her neck, my breath blowing on her creamy freckled flesh.

Then, she pulled away. I should've known she would do something like that.

"God, Weasel, for the first time I am enjoying myself you get away! What're you, a tease or something?" I snarled at her, extremely frustrated.

She glared at me. "No, I am not a tease! And anyway, 'enjoying yourself', honestly! What am I, a hobby that you do?"

"Not anymore."

Ginny narrowed her eyes dangerously and plucked herself off the table, brushing herself off, avoiding my eyes.

I sighed. "Oh stop the silent treatment, okay? We're stuck in this together. We might as well try."

"'Trying' doesn't include us making love on a library table!" she snapped.

"Who said anything about that?" She didn't answer, she just kept flickering to that dress of hers. I knew I hadn't said it 'exactly' aloud, but it WAS what I was planning to do.

I am a guy, after all.

And anyway, 'Making love?'

"Making love? You sound like...like..." I couldn't find the right word to pass it off.

"A virgin?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right!" I grinned. I could tell she was trying to restrain a laugh. Well, I am a very funny person if I do say so myself.

"So...who was your first?" she asked casually.

"Excuse me?" I sputtered.

"Oh I am sorry, did I stutter?" she asked, blinking her eyelashes innocently.

"You assume I am going to tell YOU?" I asked in utter disbelief. She shrugged.

"Well since we're stuck you might as well," she said. "Unless...." her voice pondered off.

"Unless what?!" I demanded.

"Nothing."

"No! What were you going to say?" My anger was getting the best of me.

"I was going to say unless you've never had a 'first' if you know what I mean," she said, her eyes twinkling with laughter. "Or maybe because you never did it with a GIRL...."

"Are you implying....?"

"That you're...."

"That I am..."

"Gay?"

She laughed. "You sure seem the type...why you so insecure, huh, baby?" She giggled. I wanted to strangle her - but I also wanted to sleep with her - hmmm slight dilemma, ladies and gentlemen.

"Alright, what about you? Who was YOUR first?" I challenged. She squirmed a bit, I noted in satisfaction.

A blush rose up to Ginny's cheeks. "I've never - what I mean..."

"You're a virgin," I said smugly.

"So what? You probably are too."

I glared at her. "What do you know about me?"

She shrugged. "Not much, but you seem to squirm whenever I ask you about your 'first'."

"Fine! You want to know?"

Ginny looked at me evenly in the eye. "Try me."

"Okay...the seventh year Slytherin that graduated last year. Her name was Julia Rose, remember? The Keeper in the Qudditch team?"

"I think. But how do I know you're not lying?"

"I will prove it to you when we get back to Hogwarts."

"You mean, IF," she corrected me.

****

Ginny

Since Draco and I had nowhere to go and nowhere else to sleep, we decided to stay at Malfoy Manor until we could figure things out. If we EVER figured things out, that is. Laurine paid no attention to at us at all; which surprised me since she IS Draco's wife. In the article it said she supported him completely. Unless, she had lied.

The Malfoy Manor consisted of about sixty two bedrooms, so Draco lazily drawled that I could choose any one of them I liked...so I did. After I took a shower, I went to the rose-colored decorated bedroom I had seen earlier. Except, one problem. Someone was already on it. Draco.

"What're you doing here?" I hollered in surprise, and the door caught on my hand. I yelped aloud and it magically closed shut and latched itself.

"What - what was that?" I asked.

"Oh God, Weasley, you locked us in!" Draco cried, thoroughly exasperated.

"What? I thought you were rich! How did the door close?"

"It's magically protected! It can close whenever you want but at morning it opens at six o'clock A.M. and that's the only time."

"Why the fuck would your manor be like this?!" I yelled.

"Because - to keep out - never mind!"

"Keep out what?"

"Mind your own business. You have no choice, Weasley, we don't have wands and the door opens at six o'clock A.M."

"This was my room first, so I think I should be able to keep the room!" I argued.

"No! Don't you see my picture right there? This is MY room? At least, until I married, but this is my room anyway!" he protested.

"Argh! So what do you expect me to do? Sleep on the floor?"

"You're used to it at home, aren't you?" 

I grinded my teeth. "I wish you were never born," I muttered under my breath.

"Your welcome to share my bed," he offered innocently, waving at it graciously.

"You just want to seduce me," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's never going to work, Malfoy."

"Never say never." He took his wand out and pointed at me. I found myself being pushed with a strong force into the bed. He tucked me into his arms and sighed.

"I love pillows," he mumbled. I squirmed but soon I felt myself drowning into deep slumber.

***

I woke up after midnight I think. Something was wrong. Very wrong. The soft arms that encircled me were filled with heat and sweat. I pulled them off of me and examined Malfoy. He was struggling, pacing forth and back like he was having a nightmare. I checked his forehead and then pulled it off. It felt like fire!  


"Draco," I whispered. He squirmed. "Draco, wake up." I shook him a bit before he got up, frown lines creasing his forehead.

"What is it?" he breathed, his eyes about to drop.

"I think something's wrong with you...you're all hot..."

"Huh?" He got up, breathing heavily. "I feel like I am burning."

"I think you have a muggle fever. Oh, this is great! I just hope you don't have SARS," I murmured.

"SARS?" He looked utterly confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind."

I got up from the bed, then remembered the door was closed. "Fuck!" I cursed.

"What's wrong?" he was sitting up now, removing his t-shirt. I stared, then looked away.

"I - I need to give you water or something..." I stumbled.

"It's okay...come here..."

I reluctantly went into the bed again. He started removing the straps of my dress.

"What're you doing?" I asked, flustered.

"Your so cold, I am very hot, get the picture?" he muttered. I closed my eyes as his chin dropped on my bare shoulder and then his lips traveled over my skin. I shivered at how much warmth was coming from him. He clutched me by the waist and pulled me into his lap, his head on top of mine.

"How about a kiss now?" he whispered, his lips catching at the tip of my ear as he talked. 

I felt as if I was dreaming. Darkness was all around us, and this was just a quaint little fantasy. Nothing real.

I moved sideways so that his mouth could lower to mine. His toned chest was heaving against mine, settling softly. His lips gently brushed against mine, and I kissed him back, more tenderly as he moved fingers through my hair.

Then, the world exploded beneath us.

****

Courtney

Hmmm maybe I went TOO far with the last sentence, but...you'll find out what happened (AND IF YOU PAID ATTENTION TO THE STORY, YOU ALREADY KNOW! Yay!)

LOVED all of your reviews!!!!!

Remember to leave me more!

-**Court**


	6. Beneath Me

****

Kiss & Tell

----------------

Draco

It was so sudden that I nearly fell off the bed, but I felt Ginny clutch me. And then, the strangest thing happened. I blinked, and I saw a flash of red light. Blinking again, I could see the picture clearly: a lake. Hogwart's lake. There was two people there, a boy and a girl, in Hogwarts robes, enjoying a picnic. I recognized them as Ginny's brother, Weasley and Granger. Then, Potter came into the view and I suddenly had the urge to open my eyes again. As I did, Ginny was looking at me with an eyebrow up.

"I - I saw the present," I mumbled.

"You did?" She leaped up and hugged me.

"You're - choking - me!" I gasped underneath her. She didn't let go. Instead, she planted a small kiss on my lips and then let go, her eyes twinkling, and a smile spread out on her face.

"Does that mean - it worked? That was the perfect kiss?" The darkness couldn't even conceal her glowering, beaming look as she said these words.

I shrugged. "Guess so."

Her face immediately fell. "But we won't get out until MY wish is granted."

"We'll figure it out, Ginny...I promise," I whispered to her.

"No we won't," she cried out, and I put an arm around her awkwardly pulling her closer to me, my hand rubbing against her back soothingly. She looked up from my chest and gave a quivering frown. I leaned down and kissed her again, this time, she kissed back with a desperate need, clutching my neck tightly in her small, delicate hand. When the kiss ended, I was fairly disappointed, but then, she started to speak.

"What did you see?" Ginny asked, her voice almost completely like a six year olds instead of the nineteen year old she was supposed to be. But I had to give her credit, since she was only fifteen in real life, anyway.

"I saw your brother..."

"How is he?" she whispered. "If you close your eyes, can you see them right now?"

"No."

Ginny frowned, disappointed once more. "Well, okay, what else?"

"Um...Granger...and..."

"Harry?" she looked up, her frown flickering.

I fought back the sensation to scowl at the brightness of her eyes. "Yes, Potter," I replied scathingly.

She smiled. "How is he?"

"Looks fine to me. Ugly as always."

She punched me lightly on the arm. "Oh, come on, Harry's cute. Everyone thinks so."

"Does 'everyone' include you?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Maybe..."

"What?"

"Am I detecting a bit of jealousy, perhaps, Draco?"

"It's Malfoy to you..." I muttered.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," she said dramatically, giggling as she did.

"You DO think he's cute!" I accused.

"Can't blame me."

"Why you little -" I started to tickle her. The darkness began to fade as it was filled with Ginny's squeals and giggles as she fell into the bed backwards, me leaning over her.

****

Ginny

Of course; I had already gotten over my school-girl crush over Harry. But, Draco didn't know that...

He was leaning over me, tugging at my waist, his fingers layering my bare skin as I laughed and squealed, unable to stop.

"Okay! Okay! Enough!" I cried out.

"Who's cuter?!" He demanded, still continuing.

"Harry!"

"You don't honestly believe that..." He took one hand off and started to tickle my neck. I shrieked in agony, squirming in the process.

"Okay fine! You! You are cuter," I gasped out. He finally stopped; a smirk growing in his face. Before I could stop myself I wrapped my small arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his lips grazing against mine again, along with his body. He returned it tenderly at first, but began to fasten his pace as I wringed my fingers into his tangled, silver hair...

I began to get lost in the kiss, the tingling vibration that settled in my lips, and when his lips went away from mine, I started to protest until his lips went toward my neck. I closed my eyes, feeling his tongue gently probe my skin. His tongue gently glided off and then I fluttered my eyes open again, looking at him pleadingly. He took the bait and kissed me again, this time devouring it in crossly in a quickened pace.

"Draco?" I whispered against my already-occupied lips.

"Mmm?" His lips didn't let go, they merely stopped for a second and went on. He pressed his body more harder against mine, and I moved my arms from his neck to his waist, fingering the soft edges of his pants, my other hand on the zipper of it. He gave a soft, muffled groan as he tugged on my hair tightly, his other hand brushing against my chest.

Insert Sex Scene/Imagination

****

Draco

"I was going to wait until I was married - or at least eighteen," she breathed, her face buried in my chest. Her lips made movement that touched the tips of my skin.

"Well, technically... - technically, you're nineteen," I whispered, kissing the soft ringlets of her red flaming hair.

"It's not the same...I feel fifteen again..." she mumbled, and I flinched as I heard the regret in her voice. I lifted her head up so that I could see her face.

"Don't think about it, okay?"

"How can I not?" she snapped at me, grumbling.

"You're nineteen; nothing can change that. And, we probably won't even remember if we ever get back to the present, right?" I suggested desperately.

She shrugged, sighing, her warm breath fanning my neck - "I guess so. I just wish - I miss -"

"Hogwarts," I finished for her. "I know." I leaned forward to give her one more comforting kiss. She returned it, both arms swinging around my neck. I could feel my pulse beat faster as I clutched her naked body against mine, pulling the soft covers around both of us. I couldn't imagine how I could ever live without feeling this good.

"Ginny?" 

"Mmm?" She closed her eyes, her head against my neck again.

"I -"

There was a sudden twist of wind. Ginny jerked her head, but it was too late. The bed shook underneath us, and she screamed lightly, burying her head under the covers, clutching my waist so tightly that I could hardly breathe for support.

I closed my eyes, and a flash of colors twisted above me. I felt joy and confusement surround me. We were leaving - we were finally going back.

We landed on soft ground. And that's when I realized that I had shrunk into my sixteen-year old self again. And I could feel Ginny's still bare body against mine. I opened my eyes and gasped.

The lake. We were back!

Ginny said something, but I couldn't hear. We were back...we were back...

It felt joyful until something caught my glance. Weasley, Granger, and Potter.

Still at their little 'celebration' picnic or whatever.

Staring at us.

At how I was holding fifteen year old 'innocent' Ginny Weasley, and we were both naked, covered barely with bed sheets. In the friggin ground that was filled with grass.

Not a good picture.

****

Courtney

Uh-oh. Epilogue next chapter. 

****

Remember to review!

Love,

__

-Court


	7. The Morning After Epilogue

****

Kiss & Tell

----------------

Narrator

"Oh my God," Ginny said in awe.

"Oh my God," Draco repeated in astonishment.

"This is not happening, this is NOT happening," Ginny thought to herself silently. But the look on Ron's face looked so real it was hard to imagine that this was all a dream.

"Gi - Ginny?" Hermione gasped. Harry was looking at them both blankly, as if he had been frozen still with the lurid expression on his face.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Ron finally said after several unspoken moments of silence.

"Nothing!" Ginny had the strange urge to leap up and run, but the fact that her bare body was still clinging to Draco's made it even more difficult. 

For a few minutes nobody said anything. She noticed Harry's face was burning red by now, and he had turned away, his eyes apparently wide. Hermione had her hands over her face, her eyes peeking solidly through her fingers.

Ron, however, was still sitting cross-legged on the grass, his face red, his eyes as wide as possible, and he made choking noises every so often.

"Ron! I can explain!" Ginny protested meekly.

"I am listening," he said in a dead-calm voice.

"Well err-, Draco was teaching me how to do illegal apparation -"

"Hey!" he hissed in her ear.

"And we both got splinched! From our clothes!"

"And explain why you are both wearing bedsheets?" another voice asked. Ginny turned her head toward Harry, who was glaring coldly at her from his furious impression.

"Well..." Draco started to respond, but he had no answer.

Luckily, Ron interrupted. "Ginny, go up to the castle and put on your clothes. Now!" Ron roared. He turned away from them, and so did Harry.

Ginny caught a deep of silent relief in her throat, and motioned Draco to follow her up to the castle. Fortunately, the halls were deserted, and Ginny managed to rush upstairs without being noticed. When she entered her dormroom, she gave a sigh of relief and reached for her wand in the dresser table - where she had left it before. She was back - she was supposed to be overjoyed, happy to be at her home again. Hogwarts.

So why was a forebidding feeling filling itself in her stomach?

~*~

Draco finished buttoning his shirt, slicking his hair back professionally once more. 

He was relieved he had gotten out of this mess alive, and well back into the present. And that Ronald Weasley hadn't killed him. Yet.

So, it was back to dating everyday, waking up Friday nights drunk and an arm around a pretty blonde, and his usual routine of strutting around the halls like the Sex God that he was.

Why didn't it feel normal anymore? How was he supposed to get over this little 'accident' when it still stuck itself tightly into his memory? Wasn't his reaction supposed to be calm and smirking instead of worried?

What exactly w_as_ he worried about?

Fact # 1: He missed Ginny, although it had only been a few minutes.

Fact # 2: After this; Ginny's brother would the beat the living shit out of him soon.

Fact # 3: After this...

Ginny and him would not be together anymore.

Draco angrily tugged at his hair, and his silver strands fell over his forehead.

~*~

Ginny woke up with dread in her chest the next morning. She had tossed and turned all night, trying to fall asleep, however, it seemed nearly impossible. Her mind bulged with imagination of what Ron might do once he saw her in breakfast tomorrow. She wasn't quite sure who had taken her place when she was away; or if somebody took her place at all, but she was much too frightened to ask. Last night, she had showered at least four times to wash off the stench of the last few evenings. Her memory ran fast of things that had happened, and she tried only too hard to wipe that smile off her face whenever her thoughts turned to Draco.

Stop it, she thought to herself bitterly that morning while she dressed, Draco's probably sleeping with somebody else anyway.

The thought wrenched her insides terribly.

With much force, Ginny Weasley avoided everyone's eyes when she went downstairs to breakfast. She decided someone had taken her place as Ginny, since nobody seemed to look strangely at her. Although, Seamus did give her a sly wink, which frightened her horribly, but she managed to ignore Ron's piercing look and Harry's red blush whenever she took a bite or happened to approach them.

However, what Ginny could not ignore was that Draco was staring at her too.

Or was it just wishful thinking?

She shuddered, promising herself never to say the word 'wish' for the rest of her life.

When the first bell rang, signaling class, her fellow students began slowly depriving their food and picking up their bags. Ginny, hopeful that she could not talk to her brother for the rest of the day, rushed among the students, running out of the Great Hall.

Someone followed her.

"Hey," Seamus said, still grinning at her. Ginny's heart fell, she had thought the footsteps behind her might've been Draco, but that was just a pathetic plea.

"Um..hi, Seamus," she said, hoping she sounded offhand and casual.

"I saw you streak across the common room yesterday. Didn't know you thought being nude was kinky, Gin, but whatever works for you,...and for me," he said in his thorough Irish accent, winking at her.

"What!?" He had **_SEEN _**HER?!

Before she could answer, she was suddenly being pulled by the arm. Seamus looked at her increndously as Draco pulled her to the corner of the hallway.

"What was that about?" Draco demanded, a jealous rise visible in his face.

"Draco -" she objected, trying to twist her arm from his death grip.

"Was that Irish fag trying to hit on you?" he asked, looking into her eyes, infuriated.

"That's not a nice thing to say, Draco!" She dug her nails into his skin. "And by the way, it's none of your damn business!"

She huffed. Why did he come to rescue now, when he had probably slept with somebody else right after 'doing' her?

"Hey! What is wrong with you?" He lowered his voice, leaning forward. "We slept together, remember?"

She gasped, then shot him a look. "Don't scream it aloud, okay! I'd thought you'd forget about me."

"Yeah, sure," he replied sarcastically.

"That's the kind of person you are," she reasoned.

"I _was._"

There was an eerie silent as they avoided looking at each other.

"Look, this was a mistake," he finally said, ignoring the disappointed look Ginny gave him, "I shouldn't have gotten jealous. I mean, it's not like we're going out or anything."

Ginny tried her hardest to deafen her sound as her heart fell into a plump right into her stomach.

"Yeah. Right." She pulled away from him and started to turn around, walking ahead aimlessly.

"Hey!" he called after her. She hopefully turned around.

"See you in four years," Draco said, smirking at her.

Ginny grinned. "It's a date."

~*~Fin~*~

Afterthought:

"It's a date...I'll mark it on my calendar..."

"What's a calendar?"

Hmmm; should have I put that? Well, it doesn't matter! HAD REAL FUN WRITING THIS ONE!!! THANK YOU READERS!!!

Remember to leave a review,

Love,

-Court


End file.
